Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. For example, Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) techniques, which directly stimulate the spinal cord tissue of the patient, have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic neuropathic pain syndromes, and the application of spinal cord stimulation has expanded to include additional applications, such as angina pectoralis, peripheral vascular disease, and incontinence, among others. Spinal cord stimulation is also a promising option for patients suffering from motor disorders, such as Parkinson's Disease, Dystonia and essential tremor.
An implantable SCS system typically includes one or more electrode-carrying stimulation leads, which are implanted at a stimulation site in proximity to the spinal cord tissue of the patient, and a neurostimulator implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the stimulation lead(s) or indirectly to the stimulation lead(s) via a lead extension. The neurostimulation system may further include a handheld patient programmer to remotely instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected neuromodulation parameters. The handheld programmer may, itself, be programmed by a technician attending the patient, for example, by using a Clinician's Programmer (CP), which typically includes a general purpose computer, such as a laptop, with a programming software package installed thereon.
Thus, programmed electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the stimulation electrode(s) to stimulate or activate a volume of the spinal cord tissue. In particular, electrical stimulation energy conveyed to the electrodes creates an electrical field, which, when strong enough, depolarizes (or “stimulates”) the neural fibers within the spinal cord beyond a threshold level, thereby inducing the firing of action potentials (APs) that propagate along the neural fibers to provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient.
As discussed, SCS may be utilized to treat patients suffering from chronic neuropathic pain. To this end, mid- to high-frequency electrical stimulation is generally applied to large sensory afferents of the dorsal column (DC) nerve fibers at an amplitude that provides pain relief. While the full mechanisms are pain relief are not well understood, it is believed that the perception of pain signals is inhibited via the gate control theory of pain, which suggests that enhanced activity of innocuous touch or pressure afferents via electrical stimulation creates interneuronal activity within the dorsal horn that releases inhibitory neurotransmitters (Gamma-Aminobutyric Acid (GABA), glycine), which in turn, reduces the hypersensitivity of wide dynamic range (WDR) sensory neurons to noxious afferent input of pain signals traveling from the dorsal root (DR) neural fibers that innervate the pain region of the patient, as well as treating general WDR ectopy. Consequently, stimulation electrodes are typically implanted within the dorsal epidural space to provide stimulation to the DC nerve fibers.
Activation of large sensory fibers also typically creates a sensation known as paresthesia that can be characterized as an alternative sensation that replaces the pain signals sensed by the patient. Although alternative or artifactual sensations are usually tolerated relative to the sensation of pain, patients sometimes report these sensations to be uncomfortable, and therefore, they can be considered an adverse side-effect to neuromodulation therapy in some cases. Because the perception of paresthesia has been used as an indicator that the applied electrical energy is, in fact, alleviating the pain experienced by the patient, the amplitude of the applied electrical energy is generally adjusted to a level that causes the perception of paresthesia. It has been shown that high-frequency pulsed electrical energy can be effective in providing neuromodulation therapy for chronic pain without causing paresthesia. However, high-frequency pulsed electrical energy consumes an excessive amount of energy, thereby requiring the neuromodulator device to be charged more often.
There, thus, remains a need for an improved technique to treat chronic pain without using high-frequency pulsed electrical energy.